


3x09 Drabble

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, loa - Freeform, olicity - Freeform, oliver leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver leaves for the LOA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3x09 Drabble

"Felicity," Oliver started, moving away from her, "I have to do this. We’re out of time and— this is the only way. I have to end this."

Oliver backed up against the table, running his hands over the sides of his face in frustration. He needed space from Felicity at the same time he wanted to pull her in close. He knew he needed to leave before she begged him to stay, but he longed to hear that plea.

"Oliver," she called desperately, noticing how his eyes slammed shut at his name on her lips, forcing himself into control. He couldn’t lose focus. He needed to do this.

Felicity blinked past her fast approaching tears as she watched Oliver break apart in front of her. She panicked at the doubt he had in himself—he needed strength. He needed to make it through this. To come home.

"Go," she said forcefully, and Oliver’s eyes snapped back to hers at her determined tone, "Kill Ra’s. Make the exception."

Oliver’s stared at her in wonder.

"I said I wouldn’t kill any more," Oliver stated, "I found another way."

"If it’s your life or his—you take his. Do it for your friends, your family," Felicity took a step closer to him, hand on his arm, "Do it for yourself."

Oliver looked down at her as she fought back the tears in her eyes and cupped her face in his hands. She breathed in a heavy breath, her voice rugged with emotion.

"There’s one thing I need to ask you to do," Felicity said.

"Anything," Oliver breathed back, freezing as she rose slightly, looping her arms around his neck.

"Come back to me," she asked, and with her plea Oliver’s control slipped.

He wasn’t sure who leaned in first, but suddenly he didn’t know where he ended and Felicity began. Her body molded perfectly against his and he cradled her face with one hand as he pulled her closer with the other. She hung uselessly on the collar of his shirt, fingers teasing the skin underneath.

It was both overwhelming desire and absolute comfort all at once—like they had finally found the exact place they were meant to be in each others arms.

They both broke, breathing heavily against each other. Oliver lightly tucked an escaped hair behind Felicity’s hair, sighing into her.

"I love you," he said simply, and she let out a soft sob, smiling through her tears.

"I love you too," she finally admitted, watching as his eyes lit at her confession.

He forced himself back from her, running a rough hand over his face, wiping stray tears.

He went to walk away, but halted, turning back to her and laying a light kiss on her forehead.

"I’ll come back," he promised against her skin, and she nodded into him before he turned from her, a determined set to his jaw.

He was going to kill Ra’s Al Ghul.

He was going to come home.


End file.
